You Left Me
by Beth B.K
Summary: /Takes place after the events of Batman Returns with no Batman Forever or Batman and Robin\ It's been nearly 6 weeks since Bruce had to watch Selina die. But what if Selina didn't really die? How will this affect the heartbroken Bruce? What would they do if they did find each other? Does she really want to be found? Bruce can only hope so. Rated T for mild language.
1. Prologue

Selina Kyle was dead. That was the thought that kept going through Bruce Waynes head. She was dead and he had watched her die. He had watched as she grabbed the wire above her head and stuck the taser to her and Shrecks lips. He had found Shrecks burnt body, but not hers. There was nothing left for him to bury. He and Alfred had had a makeshift funeral as he had thought it might help his aching soul, but to no avail. He had admired her much more than Vicki, loved her even, and had counted the days since she had died. He was at 41 now.

He had slipped into a sadness that had lasted weeks and still continued every day and night as he dressed in his black bat suit and nothing could help him. Most days he couldn't be bothered to get out of bed or out of his attic room where he sat in waiting for his bat signal until Alfred would come and coax him out.

He had found a little black cat one night when he thought he had seen her, but even he had run away as if he had somewhere else to be. But now, going on night 42, the cat had come back.


	2. Chapter 1

Bruce's P.O.V.

I sat far back in my chair, patiently awaiting the signal. The room was dark, I didn't want light. It was already nearly one in the morning and I decided that if there was no signal by one, I'd just go to bed. I had slept in until eleven this morning and I knew I'd probably do the same again. I hadn't even responded to all of the bat signals, instead I would stay in my chair and wait until I heard very distant police sirens. I didn't want the people of Gotham to suffer, but what good was I like this? I didn't want to let anyone else die, especially not someone else I cared for. I had already lost my parents, I didn't want to lose anyone else. But I had lost someone else and no matter how much I thought of her, Selina wasn't coming back. I had never cried over her death, I was so sad that I just couldn't, even if I wanted to. I missed her. I wanted her to come back. I wanted us to be together again, and this time, I'd make sure we were together.

I felt something rub up against my ankle. I looked down to find a black cat. I didn't recognize the cat at first, but then she shined her big yellow eyes up at me and I was finally able to recognize her.

"You're back?" I quietly questioned the cat.

It was the cat I had found on Christmas, the night I thought I saw Selina. She continued to stare at me without answering my question and I was prepared to ask another when a bright light shone in the dark room. I immediately knew that it was the bat signal. I was about to get up when I noticed something shining around the cats neck. I picked her up and inspected the glossy material.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred called as he entered the room, "Are you coming or shall you leave Commissioner Gordon and the police department to handle this one?"

"No, no, I'm coming." I responded absentmindedly.

"May I ask what you're doing, Master Wayne?"

"Here, make sure she doesn't run away." I said as I passed Alfred, handing him the cat.

Alfred followed me down the hallway, "Where did you find her?"

"She just wandered back in." I said as I reached the staircase and quickly went down to the second floor while Alfred slowly followed, the cat still patiently in his arms.

I went at a brisk pace down the hallway and to my study. The door was already open as I entered. I approached the fish tank where I kept the switch to the Batcave and flipped the switch. The iron maiden opened, it's metal spikes telling me to come closer. I approached it, prepared to slide down when Alfred stopped me.

"Call if you need me, Master Wayne." He reminded me.

I nodded and took a step closer.

He put a hand on my shoulder, "For anything. Anything at all."

"I will." I answered.

Alfred smiled sadly and I stepped into the coffin-like structure where I slid several stories into the Batcave. Knowing I was already late, I changed quickly and got into the Batmobile, driving quicker than usual. The coordinates appeared on the dashboard screen, showing me that I needed to go to a small jewelry store on Second Street, just two blocks away from City Hall. I followed the coordinates to the store where the police were already waiting.

"He's here!" Gordon gruffly announced and met me at my side as I got out of the car, "Good to see you again, Batman. It's been a while." He greeted me warmly.

"Just tell me what's going on." I demanded.

"Someone broke in, it looks like the work of a professional. No alarms went off until the robber was leaving, and then it was deliberate."

"Any idea of who it could be?" I asked.

"No. The lens' on the security cameras were painted black. They picked up nothing. The only thing the thief left was this note." He said as he handed me a small note.

I crumpled it in my hand, "Then why was I called down here for something I can't help?"

"We haven't seen you much in the past few weeks, we wanted to make sure you were still around to keep our city safe."

"I am around."

"Not often enough! We've had three cops die in the last two weeks alone!"

"People die even when I try to help."

"But you didn't try to help. We've called you every night for the past 6 weeks and you've come less than half the time."

"If you don't need me now, then I'll be on my way." I told him as I stepped back into the Batmobile.

Gordon yelled something unintelligible as my door closed, but I didn't care. I drove even faster back to the mansion, tired from the late hour and endless hours of thought I had put into Selina. I felt a sudden relief as the entrance came into view. I drove the Batmobile into the entrance at full speed, only coming to a stop after I had reached its parking spot. I took off the suit and put on the clothes I had previously had on, tucking the note Gordon had handed me into my pants pocket. I tiredly wandered up the stairs to the second floor of the mansion and into my bedroom, pulling off my shirt and putting a pair of sweatpants in place of my other pants. I collapsed into my bed and immediately fell asleep.

I dreamt of Selina, except this time her death was much different. I would have the dream every night and every night I saw The Joker hold a gun to her head as he asked those words, the last ones my parents had ever heard, Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? It kept repeating over and over in my head. And each time he said it, he would pull the trigger. Selina would slump to the floor, he pale features carved in sadness. And then she was alive again. And then he would ask her. And then he would pull the trigger. And it would repeat. It happened all night long until 11 in the morning.

BWBWBWBWBWBWBW

"Master Wayne?" Came an echoing voice, "Master Wayne, it's time for you to get up."

"Not today, Alfred." I replied as I recognized the voice.

"Master Wayne," Alfred said in a stern voice, "I know how you feel, but you can't stay like this forever. You'll find someone else, you'll get over this eventually."

I sighed, "I don't know, Alfred." I sat up in bed and swung my legs over the side, "I guess you're right."

Alfred smiled a small smile, "Good. I'd love to see you back to your usual self."

He began to walk out of the room when I remembered a detail of the night before.

"Alfred? What'd you do with the cat from last night?"

"The cat?" He thought for a moment, "Ah yes. I put the cat in her bed. She was still there when I got up, but that was a few hours ago."

"Alright. Thank you, Alfred."

He smiled and left the room.

BWBWBWBWBWBWBW

I had changed and showered and now I made my way downstairs to the living room, where we kept the cats bed. The cat was still asleep, tail wrapping around her body. I reached down to pick her up. Her yellow eyes shot open as soon as my hands wrapped around her body, waking her up from her sleep. I inspected her collar. It was a shiny black leather, I would've known it anywhere. It was Selinas. It was the same leather she had made her suit from. It had one long white stitch in the back, similar to the ones that had covered her suit. The cat had never had this collar when I had her. No one else would make the collar to look like her suit. Selina was the only one who could've given her the collar. But that could only have happened after Selinas death.

I put the cat down, and made my way to my room. I searched through the pockets of my clothes until I came across the crumpled note from the night before. I fished through the drawer in my nightstand until I came across a small note written on a gum wrapper. I opened the note Gordon had given me. ' _Couldn't pass up the opportunity to have all this beautiful jewelry. Now catch me if you can._ ' was written across it, the gum wrapper had Selinas name and phone number written on the non-shiny side. I examined the letters of both notes carefully. Both e's had short tails and large loops, both l's were done in cursive, both y's were rounded, and both i's had hollow dots hovering above them. This writing could only be from one person; Selina Kyle.


	3. Chapter 2

Selina's P.O.V

I dropped one last pair of diamond earrings into my black leather bag. I put a small note on the counter and crossed the room, making sure I set off the alarm as I left. This was the second store I had robbed this week and the fourth store I had robbed, but this was only the second jewelry store. I ran out of the store, turned the corner and climbed up the fire escape. The bag at my side was heavy and jingled with every stride I took. I climbed to the fourth story and sat in the darkest corner where I made sure no one would see me.

I wondered what Bruce would've thought of me. I wanted to go back to him, to tell him I was okay, that I was alive. All I could give him was the cat I had dubbed Miss Kitty, but she had come back to me. I had made her a simple collar made of the same fabric I had made my suit of. I hadn't seen her since that afternoon, she probably just ran off to catch something to eat.

Money had been tight lately, I could barely afford food for myself, let alone her. I had gotten a job at a shitty motel in order to pay the bills. It was safe, I knew my old life wouldn't find me there. It wasn't much, just a shift once a day from mid-morning to mid-evening, cleaning the messy rooms of hookers and lonely men.

 _Bruce wouldn't want to see me like this_ , I thought, _What am I saying? He doesn't miss me. He had had his time to mourn, he didn't care anymore_.

But I missed him. I wish I could just go back, go see him one last time. Just once. And then I'd leave forever. What would it matter? He thought I was dead anyways. I could leave and he could continue the living the lifestyle he had always lived. He'd find someone else, someone who wasn't like me, someone who could live a stable lifestyle and get married and start a family, why wouldn't he want someone like that?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of police sirens and the flash of their lights. There were three cars and two cops got out of the first one, their guns drawn. They noticed that no one was inside and put their guns back in their holsters. Other officers got out of their cars and the Bat Signal lit up high above my head. I hid further into the shadows, trying to make sure the white light didn't make me visible. Two of them went inside the store while another one got back into the car to make a phone call.

A few minutes later came a quick black shape. I could tell it was the Batmobile before it had came to a full stop. Bruce got out of the Batmobile, I could just hear his voice from where I hid. He started off calm, quickly turning angry the further the conversation went on. His voice now echoed out, I could hear it much better now. I watched as he got back into the Batmobile, driving away much faster than he had pulled up.

"Bye, Bruce." I whispered as I watched him disappear.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

I dropped the leather suit on the couch in my darkened apartment. I was exhausted and my feet hurt from the tall heels. I dropped the heavy bag on top of it, my hip also sore from the weight that had rested on it.

"Miss Kitty?" I called out.

No reply came from the always silent cat.

"Do you have my rent money?" I jokingly asked, "No. Of course you don't."

I laughed and entered my room. An orange tabby laid on my bed, I pushed him over and laid beside him. My eyes fluttered closed and I fell into a nice, comfortable sleep. I woke the next morning to the sun glinting off of my neon pink sign.

"Morning always comes too early." I yawned, stretching.

I got out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom, staring at my reflection in the mirror. My blonde hair was a mess and there was lipstick smudged around and across my lips. I quickly washed my face and ran a brush through my hair. I pulled a loose red t-shirt and a pair of light jeans from my closet, and put them on in place of the stained white tank top and grey shorts I had on.

I pulled a small bag of cat food out from a cupboard and poured the rest of it into the bowl, but it only filled up half the bowl. The orange tabby came from my room and two more cats came in from the window and approached the bowl, meowing as if to ask 'where's the rest of it?'

"No more, guys." I said, "Maybe some milk?"

One of them meowed and I assumed it was a yes. I reached into my fridge and searched for the milk, but it wasn't there.

"Sorry, guys. None of that either." I closed the fridge, "I've got nothing else for you."

He meowed again. I shrugged, "Go take a nap." I told him.

As if on command, the cat crossed the room and jumped onto the couch. He curled up into a ball and fell asleep. I wish I could sleep away my problems like that. I pulled the bread from a cupboard and spread butter on two pieces. I checked my watch as I ate. It was nine, I had to hurry if I wanted to get to my shift on time. Oh well, if I was late it's not like anyone would care. There was clawing at my ankle. The others had finished their milk and seemed to want more.

"You guys can't have anything else until you buy it." I told them.

I finished my breakfast and changed into my maids uniform. It was the ugliest thing I'd ever worn, it was a shapeless, mustard yellow dress. I hated it, but work was work and I knew there was worse I could be going through. I put a coat on and left the apartment, leaving the cats on their own.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

I reentered the apartment. The sun was setting and it left the small room with an orange glow. The bag from the night before was open and one of the cats was asleep in it. He had opened the flap somehow and was now asleep on top of the boxes of jewelry. I picked him up and put him on the counter. I emptied the bag onto my bed and fastened it back up. I changed into the black suit and put the bag at my hip. I stretched for a few minutes before leaving through the window. I traveled from roof to roof, making sure to stay in the limited shadows. The sun finished going down as I reached the store I knew was next. It was a department store that had once been owned by _him_. A lot of the anger I had had towards a lot of things had disappeared after his death, but I still felt the need to get my revenge. I entered through the third floor and began working my way through each level, making sure to spray paint each camera. I was on the second floor when I realized something was wrong. My instincts were telling me that I needed to leave. There was a siren in the distant, slowly getting louder. I pulled the note from my bag and quickly put it on the counter. There were footsteps coming up the stairs, their silhouette was cast on the wall and it was obvious who it was. I ran as fast and quietly as I could to the roof. I hoped that I hadn't been seen as I dashed from rooftop to rooftop. I ran away from my apartment so that if I was being followed, they wouldn't follow me there. I waited about two hours until I thought it was safe again. I walked down alleyways on my way back. By the time I got home, it was already one in the morning.

I wasn't tired though. I was wide awake. I had nearly been caught. That hadn't happened before. I wouldn't let it happen again. But I couldn't hide forever.


	4. Chapter 3

Bruce's P.O.V

Selina had set off an alarm. I didn't know how, but she had. The bat signal was now more than a sign of hope for the citizens of Gotham, it was a sign of hope for me, too.

I was the first to arrive at the store, but I could hear the police on their way. I entered the building and quickly searched the first floor. I didn't see her, so I quickly began up the stairs. There was no sign of her, but there was a small paper fluttering to the floor. I reached down to pick it up but I couldn't read it in the dark light. I knew Selina was far gone. I made my way back to the Batmobile and took off before the police had any time to ask questions. It took all my will to wait until I got back to the cave to read it. I grabbed the note from the seat beside me turned a lamp on in the cave. I held the note under the light where I could see it.

'Didn't get me last time. Didn't get me this time. Are you trying?' The note read.

"Believe me, I'm trying." I muttered under my breath.

"Master Wayne? Back already?" Alfred asked as he approached me.

"Yeah. Just another robbery." I replied, studying the note over and over again.

"Are you sure they didn't need you there?" He asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Thank you, Alfred." I said, trying to get the butler to leave me alone.

He grumbled something quietly under his breath and left to go to bed. I looked back at the note. I ran my fingers over the letters, trying to imagine Selina writing it. I tried to think of where she would go next, I wanted to beat her to it, to see her again. I pulled up a map of Gotham on my computer screen. I looked at information on each place. There was only one connection between them; they were both once owned by Schreck. I started looking at the information of other places, trying to figure out which one she might go to next. There was only one other place that she could go next. And I would be waiting.

BWBWBWBWBWBWBW

It was about five on a Sunday. I knew that the final stores would be closing soon and Selina would be at work soon. I was just getting into the bat mobile when Alfred stopped me.

"Master Wayne? Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have to go meet someone."

"This early? The suns barely begun to set."

"I have to go." I said and closed my door before Alfred could say anything else.

I sped into the city, but stopped about a block away from the store so that Selina wouldn't see the bat mobile and try to run. I walked through the alleyways until I reached the store. I stood across the street in a shadowy area, watching for any sign of movement. Traffic was beginning to die down as families settled in their homes for dinner and it left the streets eerily quiet. Almost no one was left after about an hour and I began to feel out of place. It wasn't fun waiting but I had to do it.

BWBWBWBWBWBWBW

I had been waiting nearly three hours. There was no sign of her. I felt as if I should give up. Maybe Alfred had been right. The last week or so he'd been telling me that I needed to give up, to move on. That I would always find another girl. If this wasn't her, then I didn't know what I'd do. I don't think I could handle it again after I had gotten my hopes up like this. I knew at some point I'd give up but I didn't know when. After a year? Or maybe five years? What was the point of holding on that long? I would never be driven to that extreme.

And then I saw it. Just out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadowy shape moving along the top of the building. It moved down to a window and entered through the second floor. I crossed the street and pulled myself up to the window, entering the same way as she did. It was quiet except for the sound of shuffling coming from across the room.

Then I saw her. I knew it was her immediately. It was the unmistakable suit she had worn. The shiny black leather covered in white stitches. My heart began beating faster and I felt as though I might faint. It was like seeing the dead come back to life. All of the moments I had spent thinking she was gone melted away because now I knew that she was never really gone. I wanted to run to her, to take her in my arms and hold her and tell her I loved her. But my feet didn't move and I couldn't say anything. I watched her for a few seconds before I could finally function properly.

"S-Selina?" I asked quietly. She didn't hear me, "Selina?" I asked again, louder.

She jumped and turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw me.

"Bruce? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." I took a few steps in her direction, "I thought you were dead. I've missed you."

"I needed to get away. I was going to leave town soon."

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive? I could've helped you."

"I needed to be alone."

I could see now that her eyes were shining with tears. I fell to my knees in front of her, almost not believing that she was actually standing in front of me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just...there was a lot going on. I didn't know what I was doing, I was confused. I was going to find you. Eventually."

"Selina." I said softly and she looked down at me with tears streaming down her cheeks, "It's ok."

She fell onto her knee beside me and I wrapped her into my arms. I wanted to stay like that forever. I finally had her back.


	5. Chapter 4

Selina's P.O.V.

I climbed from the top of the building to the second floor window. I slid through the window almost effortlessly and into the building. I stood at the counter and fiddled with the locked glass jewelry box. The room was quiet except for the quietly shaking glass.

Then I heard an unmistakable sound, "S-Selina?"

I ignored it, thinking it was just my imagination. Then it came again, "Selina?"

I jumped at the sudden call.

"Bruce? What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep the disbelieving tone out of my voice.

"I could ask you the same." He said, coming closer, "I thought you were dead. I've missed you."

"I needed to get away. I was going to leave town soon." I could feel a burning sensation behind my eyes.

 _Shit,_ I thought, _Don't let him see you cry._

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive? I could've helped you." He said and the sensation got stronger.

"I needed to be alone." I replied, my voice almost cracking.

Bruce's eyes were shining as he fell to his knees in front of me.

"Why?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

I turned my head away from him and stared at the reflection of the moon on the glass as a tear fell, "I just...there was a lot going on." More tears fell but I still didn't look at him, "I didn't know what I was doing, I was confused. I was going to find you. Eventually."

"Selina." He said softly, "It's ok."

I fell onto my knees beside him and we wrapped each other in embraces. I was finally able to be Selina again, I was finally able to be myself. I didn't have to be the bold and daring Catwoman, I could just be me. So, we sat there and wept together.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to make a point that they were finally back together and I'm also sorry about how it took so long to finally post this. I'll try and make them more regular by posting them every other Thursday. See you then!**

 **-Beth**


	6. Authors Note

Ok, so I know I haven't updated in a while AND that I said I'd update every Thursday, but I've been lazy, even after that pretty pathetic fourth chapter.

I won't be updating for 2-3 weeks as exams are coming up. Luckily, I only have 2 exams this semester so summer will be coming a lot quicker. Which also means that I will have a lot of free time without homework, studying and extra curricular activities.

The story will be updated by June 30th!

-Beth


	7. Chapter 5

The cool wind blew the leaves outside of Wayne Manor as a cool mist settled around it and the entirety of Gotham. Selina Kyle slept peacefully under the messy sheets of Bruce Waynes bed. The silence that had settled along with the mist was interrupted by the squeaking sound of workout equipment. Bruce Wayne was hanging upside down across the room, trying to be as quiet and still as possible.

It was calming, in a way, for him to imitate the movements of a bat, even though the blood would quickly rush to his head. But it helped him to settle, and so he continued, with his eyes glued to the form of his lover wrapped in the sheets. She barely moved aside from the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. It had been nearly a month since they had reunited and he was trying to savour every moment. He looked at the pair of pants he had slung over the side of a chair, and the little box that was nearly falling out of the pocket.

He climbed down as quietly as possible and made his way towards the chair just as the small box fell from the pocket. He silently and effortlessly grabbed it before it fell to the floor. He opened it, admiring the small shining ring inside. It had been his mothers and he felt it would it would be good to give it to a woman he loved more than anything, just like his father had so many years ago. Now all he had to do was figure out when he would ask.

He was nearly to the bed when the all too familiar signal lit up the sky, and so he hurried off, taking the ring with him.

Selina's P.O.V:

I awoke from the loud breeze outside. It blew against the windows, making the glass rattle as trees scratched against them.

The wind felt like it had blown inside, too, because the room was nearly ice cold. I reached out beside me to try to find any bit of warmth, but no one was there. Alone. Again. Oh, well. Duty calls. I rose from the bed, trying to see if there were any windows open, but there wasn't. I wrapped myself in a robe and entered the hallway, searching for the linen closet.

"Trouble sleeping, Miss Kyle?" Alfred's voice asked, cutting through the silence of the hallway.

"Oh, no. Just cold." I answered, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Here, then, allow me." He said, reaching for a blanket.

"No, it's fine." I replied.

"Miss Kyle, it's what I get paid for. It's my pleasure, really." He said, handing me one of the largest blankets, "You know, it really is a pleasure to have to here. It's changed Master Wayne's life. I haven't seen him this happy since his parents were...well, you know."

I smiled, nearly lost for an answer, "I'm happy to be here."

Alfred returned the smile, "Well, I should be getting back to bed and I'm sure you want to do the same. Goodnight, Miss Kyle."

"Goodnight, Alfred."

I smiled as I walked back to the bedroom. The wind blew harder and harder with each step. Bruce was somewhere out there, fighting not only against some criminal, but also against Mother Nature. Mother Nature, that'd be a good villain name.

I contemplated going out there for a moment, following him into battle. But then I remembered what he had told me, _"Please don't go back to that life, Selina. I could lose you again. Please. I need you too much to lose you."_

And I had agreed, albeit reluctantly, to try and stay away from a life of crime and vigilantism. It didn't matter anyways, I was with Bruce now, and I was happy without having to steal jewels or money and my need for revenge had been satisfied.

But I still wondered what would happen if Bruce was the lost one. I didn't want to lose him either, but he was too stubborn, I couldn't talk him away from it.

But I suppose there was no sense in trying to get the Batman to retire.


End file.
